Can't Let You Go
by GangstaBoo101
Summary: Chad leaves Sonny with a lot of recently discovered feelings. Will she ever learn to let go, or will she be left harboring these emotions?


**Hey guys, I'm back, but this is just a one shot, I've been very busy and I missed writing for fan fiction so I got this idea and decided to share it with you. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance, if I did, Chad and Sonny would have kissed by now.**

_**Can't Let You Go**_

_Dear Chad,_

_No matter how hard I try to forget everything I've ever felt, it's too hard to let go. Every argument, every pass in the hall, every glance, every touch. They all mean something to me. They probably mean nothing to you. I was probably just some small town girl that got on your nerves every once in a while. Just something boring and not important. _

_I understand that you don't like me, but no matter what, I'll never let go. Your eyes, your smile. Those are all things I miss. I always knew I liked you, but it became love when you left. My heart shattered into a million pieces and you didn't even know it. I remember how happy you were. I don't wish for you to come back for me. Only if you want to. I could never take something away from you that has made you so happy. You probably have lots of friends, and a new girlfriend every week. I don't really care about those things. All I want is for you to be happy, and if that means that I have to live in a state of just missing you every day, then I'd do it for an entire life's time, because that is how much I love you Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_Don't worry about my problems, and don't make my burdens yours. Live your life like there is no tomorrow. Follow your dreams and if you should forget me, then always remember this: Follow your dreams and follow your heart, because you never know what tomorrow will bring. Today could be your last chance. So, I leave you with this. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper, and maybe I always will._

_ Love Always,_

_Sonny Munroe_

I folded my note with finality, and then put it in the trash. This was the only way I stayed somewhat sane on the set of So Random.

Chad left about 10 months ago for a big movie. When I heard he was going, I thought he was coming back, so I didn't fret over it too much. Then, one day, about 2 months later, I got the guts up to call him. I asked how his movie was doing. He was so excited, and my heart swelled with his happiness. He talked about everything that went on. All the actors he met, and how cool his trailer was.

Then he said that he thinks he's going to quit Mackenzie Falls and work on movies full time. That's when it all had come tumbling down, and I felt like someone had just walked up and took a knife to my chest, and left me to die. I couldn't hear him anymore. I was lost. I tried not to cry. I tried to get thorugh my conversation with him the best I could, but when I went to say how great it was, my voice broke on my words, and the tears started running down my face. Now I was alone. He wasn't coming back, so all hope was gone.

For the 3rd month, I kept to myself, hoping and praying that he would call me and tell me that he changed his mind. That movies were too much work, and he was coming back to Condor Studios, but he never did.

I wrote letters to him, about how much I loved him, but they were never sent. I didn't have the guts to take a chance and be the pathetic loser that fell for him knowing he didn't feel the same, even though that's what I am. Every once in a while I would curl up in a ball, wrapped in my blanket and just cry, thinking about how he wasn't coming back. How my heart would never be healed and I would never move on.

As I sat at the desk in my dressing room, I started thinking about how nice it would be if he would just walk through those doors, and say that he loved me and that he came back for me, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Only in my dreams.

I got up and headed over to the vending machine out in the hallway for a bag of Doritos. I didn't want to go to the Commissary. It reminded me too much of him. This whole place reminded me of him. I went back to the dressing room, and lay down on the couch. I curled up tight in my blanket and ate my Doritos in quiet. I didn't think this time. I didn't want to feel anymore. I didn't even cry. I just sat there, numb. I barley tasted the chips, as I swallowed the few that weren't completely crushed in the bag.

"Sonny?" I heard from behind me. I didn't turn around. My cast knew that I was upset, and they knew not to disturb me when it wasn't important. I wasn't going to force my depression on anyone.

"Sonny," the voice called again. This time my heart swelled with hope. I knew that voice. I loved that voice, and lived for it every day _he _was here.

I turned around slowly, and then I felt my eyes go wide, with the shock of the sight before me.

"Ch-Chad?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream. I blinked a few times, just to make sure, and secretly pinched my arm under the blanket. I felt it, so this had to be real. He walked over to me slowly. I noticed a piece of paper in his hand. It was my letter. How did he get it?

"H-H-How did you…?" I tried to manage coherent sentence, but my thoughts were in such a mess I could barely speak, so I just pointed at the note like a child pointed at something as they stared in wonder.

"I came in here earlier looking for you," He explained, "You weren't here, but this was on the floor. I hope you don't mind, but I did read it. When I saw my name at the top of the page, I couldn't help myself. Do you really believe that I feel all those things? That I would forget you?" He asked me. I just looked at him in awe. I still couldn't believe he was here. I had thought I threw that note in the trash.

He saw my hesitance and sat down beside me on the couch. We both just sat in silence for a moment, just looking at each other, until I finally asked "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to pursue your big movie career."

He looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. "I came back for _you_ Sonny, I couldn't just…"

"Chad, don't," I cut him off. He snapped his head up to look at me. I wasn't going to do this to him. "Don't let me take away your dream. Everything you've worked so hard for. You can't just throw it all away…"

"Listen Sonny," Chad said as he took my hands, "I'm not throwing away anything. You're my dream. You're my everything. Ever since I first saw you in that waitress' costume, I knew you would play a big role in my life, and look at us now. I'm in love with you Sonny, and I have been for quite some time."

I was at a loss for words. Chad Dylan Cooper loved me. It can't be real. He can't really be sitting here, holding my hands, telling me he loved me. It was more than a dream come true. It was a miracle.

"Chad, I…" but I was cut off with a kiss. The most perfect kiss anyone could have ever imagined. It was filled with love. Everything that had built up over the years was poured into that one kiss. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and for the first time in months, I was crying out of joy. Pure joy.

**Awww! Wasn't that just sad, yet beautiful? Doesn't it make you want to hit the little button right below that says 'review'? **

**Thanks for reading and I'll try and come up with some one shots every once in a while. Luv ya'll!**


End file.
